Deathsoul Hoshi Espada 0 español
by FoxGirl-kun
Summary: que pasaria si existiera un espada mas poderoso de lo que aizen habria esperado?


Todos los espada estaban reunidos en una habitacion alrededor de un cuerpo vendado discutiendo como siempre hasta que aizen llego, inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio. Aizen tomo el** Hougyoku **y lo puso en la frente del cuerpo vendado de un instante a otro todos calleron de rodillas al suelo por el reiatsu que emanaba del cuerpo vendado . Aizen levanto la vista y observo a una mujer con ojos purpura con un pedazo de su mascara en la frente en forma de diara completamente desnuda parada enfrente de el, la mujer sonrio y todos excepto por aizen quedaron inconcientes en el suelo aunque aizen trataba de incorporarse pero no lo lograba, la mujer cerro uno de sus ojos y aizen logro incorporarse al instante aizen pregunto ''Cual es tu nombre'', la mujer respondio '' DeathSoul Hoshi'' cuando la mujer dijo esto todos los espada inconcientes despertaron y retrocedieron un poco, Inoue entro a la habitacion y observo a la mujer . Aizen ignorando a Inoue dio el numero de '' 0'' a DeathSoul y entrego el uniforme de los espada para que se pusiera encima, la mujer se vistió al momento Gin hizó una cortada profunda en los ojos de DeathSoul tal como aizen le ordeno, la mujer dio un grito callendo al suelo de rodillas cubriendo su rostro mientras su sangre se deslizaba entre sus dedos y su cara callendo al suelo, Inoue estaba en shock pero aun asi intento tratar de curar sus heridad pero ulquiorra no se lo permitio, la mujer seguia gritando del dolor mientras que su reiatsu se volvia mas debil cada minuto que pasaba hasta que al final su reiatsu se torno como el de stark pero cuando esto sucedio la mujer cayó al suelo inconciente, despues de esto ulquiorra dejó que Inoue se acercara a DeathSoul pero no dejó que curara sus ojos, unos dias despues DeathSoul despertó pero no abrio sus ojos orihime tenia una mirada de tristeza Deathsoul pregunto '' Por que tienes esa mirada... Inoue?'' aun sin abrir los ojos '' ah!.. es que no fui capaz de curar tus ojos.. y com veras ahora tienes una gran cicatris en ellos'' Inoue respondio con lagrimas en los ojos, deathsoul se paro y la abrazo '' heh no tienes por que preocuparte por eso.. fue mi culpa creo que me emocione al mostrarles todo mi poder'' deathsoul dijo con una sonrisa. Despues de 20 minutos Inoue se calmo y pregunto '' como sabias que estaba llorando?'' Deathsoul puso una venda en sus ojos y respondio '' heh pues lo senti en tu reiatsu'' Inoue estaba un poco confundida asi que pregunto '' como puede ser eso'' Deathsoul se sentó en la cama y respondio '' pues veras cuando lloras tu reiatsu se disturba y se vuelve mas debil'' Inoue quedó mas confundida que antes pero en ese momento entró ulquiorra a la habitacion ''Deathsoul... aizen-sama quiere hablar contigo'' ulquiorra dijó '' Ahh! conmigo? pero estoy ocupada hablando con inoue acaso no puede esperar!'' DeathSoul dijó abrazando a inoue '' ... no... aizen-sama quiere verte ahora mismo'' ulquiorra dijó doblando una de las manos de DeathSoul haciendo que soltara a inoue '' Bien .. bien.. ya voy! pero eso no era nesesario'' Deathsoul dijó sobando su mano '' apresurate...'' Ulquiorra dijo caminando fuera de la habitacion '' nahh creo que te vere despues inoue! ''DeathSoul se despido con una sonrisa ''Oye ulquiorra no camines tan rapido!'' DeathSoul dijó a ulquiorra saliendo de la habitacion '' Kurosaki-kun.. Hoshi-san es igual que tu..'' Inoue pensó

Mientras que en la oficina de aizen 

'' Que quieres decir que sere enviada al mundo de los humanos!'' Deathsoul gritó a aizen quien estaba sentado muy comodamente en su silla'' Como lo he dicho... nesecitamos las almas de todos los que habitan en karakura para lograr nuestro objetivo..'' Aizen dijó calmadamente '' Pero por que tengo que se yo!'' Deathsoul preguntó '' Por que eres el unico espada que ha superado mis expectativas.. fin de la discusion..'' Aizen dijó girando su silla hacia atras dando la espalda a solo salio de la habitacion refunfuñando y se topo con grimjow ''Figate por donde vas!''Deathsoul dijó enfadada '' Tu fuiste la que se topo conmigo asi que figate tu!''Grimjow dijó Deathsoul siguio su camino ignorando a todos los de su alreadedor salio fuera de las noches y siguio caminando luego de unas horas volvio a las noches aun enfadada abrio un portal y entro en el . El portal la llevo a karakura inmediatamente DeathSoul se sento en el pasto y empezo ha absorver las almas de los humanos a su alreadedor pero inesperadamente aparecio el equipo de toushiro cual hizo que DeathSoul se distragera y parara de obsorver las almas.'' quien rayos eres'' Toushiro dijó empuñando su espada '' quitense de mi camino shinigamis tengo que terminar esta tonta mision para que me dejen en paz..'' Deathsoul dijó aun sentada en el pasto

'' No te dejaremos! '' Matsumoto dijo atacando a DeathSoul por la solo se movio un poco y esquivo eel ataque de matsumoto facilmente.'' no estoy de buen humor ahora dejenme hacer mi trabajo en paz o los mató''Deathsoul advirtio a el equipo de toushiro ''perfecto tenia muchas gana s de pelear!'' ikkaku dijo son una sonrisa '' .. bien se los adverti!'' Deathsoul dijó dejando salir todo su reiatsu, ikkaku no perdio tiempo en ataca a deathsoul la cual paro su ataque con un dedo sin el mayor esfuerzo pero aun asi ikkaku siguió atacando con su shikai Hōzukimaru pero deathsoul se enfado tanto que de un golpe dejo a ikkaku inconsiente en el suelo. Matusmoto contra ataco con su haineko pero no surgio ningun efecto sobre deathsoul asi que matsumoto volvio su zanpakuto a la normalididad y ataco de nuevo pero deathsoul solo agarro la espada de matusmoto y puso uno de sus dedos en el pecho de matsumoto ''cero..'' matsumoto volo por los aires e callo inconsiente al suelo cubierta de sangre ''Matsumoto'' Toushiro gritó fue el siguiente en atacar a deathsoul con su shikai Fuji Kujaku pero no logró hacer gran cosa solo razgo un poco de la ropa de deathsoul pero al igual que ikkaku yumichika termino en el suelo sangrando inconciente '' Paga ras por esto!'' toushiro grito atacando con hyoorimaru lo que logro golpear a Deathsoul haciendo que esta retrocediera pero cuando lo hizo toushiro atacó otra vez congelando el hombro de deathsoul. '' Quien rayos eres!'' Deathsoul dijó agarrando su hombro congelado '' Hitsugaya Toushiro capitan del decimo escuadron'' toushiro respondió atacando otra vez '' Un capitan ha! no caere en el mismo truco dos veces!'' Deathsoul dijó tomando la espada de toushiro con su otra mano ''Bankai!''toushiro dijó congelando totalmente a Deathsoul ''estas acabada!'' toushiro dijo atacando a deathsoul la cual solo sonrio entonces su reiatsu se hizo mas fuerte, toushiro se sorprendio por un momento y cuando lo hizo su pecho fue atravezado por la mano de estaba en shock pero lo ultimo que observo antes de que dar inconsiente fue un ojo purpura.'' argg! que perdida de tiempo! tendre que querdarme aqui absoviendo almas mas tiempo que aburrido'' Deathsoul dijó refunsuñando sacando su mano de el pecho de toushiro y lanzandolo a suelo '' Argg! tontos shinigami! no tendrian que haberse metido en mis asuntos!'' Deathsoul gritó tomando la benda cuando de repente la benda se hizo pedazos y petalos de sakura llenaron el aire '' Rayos! cuantos shinigami hay!'' Deathsoul dijó volteando a ver al shinigami '' Los suficientes para detener los planes de aizen'' byakuya respondió

'' Entonces los destruire a todos!'' Deathsoul dijó atacando a byakuya '' Senbonzakura... Kageyoshi'' byakuya dijó y en un instante byakuya estaba cubierto con la sagre de Deathsoul la cual estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse.'' estas acabada...'' Byakuya dijó transformando su zanpakuto a su estado original e dirigiendose hacia deathsoul pero de pronto Mayuri aparecio de la nada deteniendo a byakuya '' Espera kuchiki byakuya no la mates aun tengo experimentos que hacer con ella'' Mayuri dijó seriamente '' ... como quieras..'' byakuya dijó caminando hacia otra direccion '' traerla nemu'' mayuri ordeno abriendo una puerta hacia gotei 13 '' si mayuri-sama'' nemu dijo poniendo a deathsoul en su espalda y entrando en la puerta. Cuando llegaron al gotei 13 rapidamente se dirigieron hacia el laborarorio de mayuri donde pusieron a Deathsoul en una capsula con agua la cual la examinaba


End file.
